Table of The Sorcerer's Eye
by Ninjagurlfriend
Summary: Aya-Sayo was chosen to be the Next Sorceress Queen but there is a new threat that will change her life and possibly destroy her kingdom before it has a chance to prosper..
1. Prelude

From End to beginning:

I awoke suddenly feeling as if someone had beaten me to death, but somehow they screwed up and I lived. My vision was blurry at first but when it cleared I realized I was far from home.

"My name is Aya- Sayo. I do not understand why I am here. Hello?" I spoke as the strange men stared at me. These men wore black clothing so dark I could barely tell if they were human. They all stood together as if in formation, each one moving separately but according to each other but in sync as well. They seemed to flow around me and watching them move sort of made me dizzy. I caught sight of one man's face. It was hideously deformed, like he'd been hurt in battle or war. Just under his left eye was a long red scar, overlooking the roughness of his face. I looked into his eyes; I saw black iris and strained red blood vessels spread the surface of the eye ball. His piercing gaze made my skin crawl; at that moment I knew I was in danger. I felt the hair on my neck stand on end; I wanted desperately to get out of there. I first looked around, it seemed I was trapped in a cave but I could still see moonlight which meant I was not far from the exit. I could hear bats off to my right and see the dampness slick from the stalagmites on the roof of the cave. I closed my eyes and tried to use my second sight to find a way out but my sight didn't work, nothing happened. If my powers don't work then there seemed no way to get out of this situation. Suddenly two cloaked men on the left grabbed me from each side. I struggled to no avail against the greasy, rough skin of their hands but they held on with a vice. '_Why won't my body move?' _I was paralyzed and didn't know why. I was dragged into a room with an opening in the ceiling of the cave. I looked up into the opening suddenly realizing why my powers were useless; it was the night of the solar moon. Knowing my fate of being the next Sorceress Queen, the danger I was in suddenly went up a notch. Ever since the tribe found me to be the next Sorceress queen, I have been trained to lead and protect my people. A sorcerer (s) queen/king has one major weakness and it is the night of the solar moon on his/her 17th birthday. That night their powers are useless to them so that they may come into their full potential when the sun rises. For me, tonight is that night. I was pulled out of my daze by the men dragging me along. As I quickly scanned the room, I saw a stone slab the color of a bats fur in the middle of the room. There were candles lit around the room in weird circular formations. Upon closer examination the slab was stained dark red, this I assumed was blood. The longer I looked upon the slab I saw the evil aura it possessed. It flickered back and forth and licked out at me like a serpent's tongue. Looking upon the slab reminded me of a story my mother once told me of the table of the Sorcerer's eye. My mother told me that the table of the Sorcerer's eye was an evil stone slab forged by a demon called Gyjes. Gyjes was a bat demon with black eyes and wings, his body was distorted, loose and limber. He had scales and the largest wings ever seen on any demon. Many considered him the ultimate evil. He came to power hundreds of years ago by enslaving humans and sorcerers alike. But one brave Sorceress queen named Ares, who was also my ancestor, challenged him in battle. It was a grueling battle in which she perished but before her death she imprisoned the demon Gyjes with her power of wind. Before he was subdued by the queen's magic, he forged a curse of his own on all sorcerers. He called for a stone slab to rise in his death with the power to kill a sorceress queen or king before they came to full power on the night of the solar moon which would also be the 17th birthday. The demon or human would then have the ability steal their powers and use them for whatever they desired. Each sorcerer king and sorceress queen is born so that their 17th birthday and the solar moon match up making them vulnerable to the curse. All the sorcerers went into hiding because of the greediness of the humans who wanted power and the demons who controlled them. The men holding me thrust me to the ground and gathered around the slab. My second of remembrance was shattered by their cruelty. I could only imagine what they would do next. As they stood around me my mind back tracked, to a simpler time. My story can't end where it begins.

My name is Aya-Sayo. I am of the Sayo tribe of sorcerers. We are characterized most by our features. I have light brown skin with piercing emerald-sea green eyes set off perfectly by waist length lime-green hair, and pointed ears. My mother and father have similar features. My mother has blue eyes and waist length blue hair. Her skin is a bronze color of tree bark with the same pointed ears. My father, who died before I was born, has canary yellow blonde hair and golden eyes. My mother I remember very well, it was always just us. I was born in the enchanted city of Malian. Malian is where the race of sorcerers fled after the wars. The city can't be found on any human map and only someone possessing the bloodline of sorcerer can enter, no one leaves. We have our own language separate from human languages. Not all sorcerers have the power of the elements like the sorcerer queen/king but we all have the power of second sight and each sorcerer had a special power of their own usually passed down from their ancestors spells or incantations. The sorcerer queen or king can enhance the power of their subjects but only the sorcerer queen or king can hold the ultimate power. As a people we live longer than humans and usually for hundreds of years before we die. However we do not age as humans do until the year of our dying. My mother would tell me stories passed down by our ancestors to her. My mother's second sight was keen when I was a child. She always knew what I was up too. As children we do not have the capabilities to control our sight so we see random things and events. In school we learn to manage our sight as well as other curricular work like humans, even we must be educated. In primary school I met my best friend Cor-liti. She is the daughter of the last sorcerer king. When her father the last sorcerer king died, we all assumed Cor-liti would develop the powers of a sorceress queen. After a sorcerer king or sorceress queen dies, their eldest child or heir receives the mark of the solar moon signaling that they will be the next sorcerer at the solar moon harvest festival. I was 7 years old when the king died. Cor-liti and I were going to the solar moon harvest festival together with our moms.

"Namai, when are we leaving? We can't be late for the festival! We have to-," I said as I tried to pull my mother out of the wash house and into the yard. I was so excited to see Cor-liti receive the solar moon mark. It was always a spectacular event I had heard from my mother.

"Ah yes. When Sorcerer King Mar-lo received his mark it was such a spectacular event. Oh my," my mother said as her eyes lit up with the excitement of the memory. "There was dancing and singing. The sorceress' of the village did the light show. Oh the light show is so spectacular. The lights swirl around the singers and the dancers. And when the solar moon shines, a bright florescent light hit Mar-lo's forehead. And there the mark of the solar moon stayed. He was a magnificent king. I hope one day you will be able to see christening of a sorceress king or queen." My mother slipped into a state not even I could recognize. Maybe she was reminiscing about the days when she was younger and what her life had been like without me. We kept walking. My mother stopped and used a spell to command animals. "I call upon the revered thee, power and might causing ancients to flee, animals far and near, come to me, take us there," soon I heard a sound in the distance. I was afraid and trembling beside my mother. She quelled my fear by petting my hair. I felt the wind rustle and a lion come from behind a tree. He stood there with brown eyes bigger than mine. His paws were huge and he stood on them with the stature of a king. Chest raised and mane flowing in the air gave him an aura of greatness. I had never been so in awe and fearful at the same time. He further stepped from behind the tree and my mother moved ever closer, though I tried to pull her back. She brushed my hand away gently as if to convey her safety was insured and so was mine. I trusted my mother and let her go on. As the animal and my mother came closer to each other my heart beat faster.

"You have summoned me, for transportation I see. Where is it you wish to go?" the lion spoke to her in an authoritative voice I did not expect. I had never seen an animal speak before. The wonders of my people never ceased to amaze me. "State your name and business," he started to go on but my mother spoke next. Her voice was so melodic and soft. She had a voice that could calm an army. My mother's affinity was calm, along with her sight and the spells passed down to us. Sorcerers have special abilities passed down to them by their ancestors and their affinities come from personality traits, physical or mental abilities.

"I am Serrano-Namai, from the tribe of Sayo. I wish to be taken beyond unto the solar moon harvest grounds with my daughter, Aya-Sayo. Do you give permission to pass, if so lead the way?" My mother calmly stepped back and held my hand close to hers. I was still young and quite small so she lifted me in her arms and carried me to the lion. Only stopping to whisper, "be still I am with you. Do not tremble." I calmed immediately. My mother's calming abilities were instant and sometimes forceful. Even when you didn't want to be calm, you became as still and serene as a quiet river. She set me upon the lion, he was warm and his fur was a pretty golden brown. The fur felt nice against my bare skin. I felt my mother climb on him and we wisped into the air. The lion moved so fast in his stride that I almost felt sick. Everything around me blurred together as we moved through the woods dodging trees, shrubbery, and even other animals. Finally we made it to the castle where Cor-liti and her mother lived. We stepped off of the lion and he disappeared faster than he appeared. Cor-liti was dressed so beautifully in her dress and her mother was elegantly dressed as well. Cor-liti's dress flowed out, made of sheep skin. It had family jewels embroidered in the bodice. We were only 7 or 8 years old but she looked like a woman.

"Cor-Liti, You look gorgeous in your dress. I sure wish I looked as good as you. You are a true princess," I continued to look in awe at her. She looked bright and happy to attend the ceremony. We held hands and walked together. How lucky I was to be best friends with the princess. "So are you excited? I sure am. Namai told me stories of the festivals," Cor-liti stopped walking and looked at me.

"I am very excited but I am afraid. Namai-sama says that we won't have time to be friends when I become sorceress princess. I'll have to train. You and I are best friends are we not?" she looked at me with her huge blue eyes, tears almost filling them. Her hair was short, light blue and framed her face like a small pixie. I pushed back a stray strand of hair. She cried and fell into my arms. That was day our fates together were sealed. We were forever one and meant to be more than friends but sisters. This night would forever change us so for one moment I held her as my friend and tried to console her heart as I felt it breaking.

As I we walked on with our parents having their own conversation, I held her and whispered, "I'll always be here if you need me, no princess-ship could change that." So we walked on for hours. Soon Cor-liti got tired and I carried her. It took hours but by nightfall we had found the harvesting grounds. I had barely been paying attention to my surroundings until I stepped onto the sacred ground. It was amazing, "WOW! This is the place Namai? It's… it's…." lost for words at my surroundings. There was long pathway lined by huge cipher trees. They were as tall as the eye could see. As we walked along the path I saw butterflies and birds chirping and flying all around. I could feel the magic this place held. I was enchanted. We came to an open field where I saw hundreds of sorcerers socializing, smiling, laughing and celebrating this year's harvest. We walked up what seemed to be natures stairs lined with grass. We came to see a beautiful alter lined with food and gifts celebrating the plentiful harvest this year. The altars' pillars were spiraled with the limbs of tree roots and decorated beautifully with flowers of all colors. As we stepped around the altar, we came to a serene, calm lake with lily pads with frogs amid some. There were watery shrubs floating atop with the algae. Along the river were bush trimmed sculptures of animals like the lion we rode. Bushes and shrubs of every color with flowers that moved and talked, this place was truly enchanted. Finally I looked to the moon, the solar moon. The whole reason we had the celebration. The moon was Crescent shaped and a bright grey blue color. It looked ordinary to me. I assumed the awe was yet to come.

"It is the sacred grounds of the solar moon harvest festival. My daughter come," Cor-liti let go of my hand and walked to her mother's side. Her mother was a tall, pixie like creature. She had blue hair like her daughter but with grey eyes. "This is where your destiny will be fulfilled. Be prepared daughter, I understand your fear but you must never show it to your subjects." Her mother walked on and she stood there and sucked in the last of her childhood, from now on it was no more.

"I am ready Namai-sama. Shall we walk further?" holding her head higher she looked at me and said, "I wish to walk alone, go ahead with Namai-sama." I nodded and walked towards Namai-sama. A tear almost escaped my eyes; Cor-liti always had softness in her eyes that made her caring and loving. She told jokes and was always there with witty words to make you forget about all the problems of the day. When she looked at me that last time, I saw a reserved coldness in her eyes. Cor-liti's mother thought coldness was strength but she had it wrong. I couldn't let my best friend turn out that way. We walked on and stepped through the crowd. When we reached the front, five women stepped out in haltered sheep skin bodices embroidered with the same jewels Cor-liti had and sheep skinned skirts. They danced around the alter. It was unbelievable to watch how they danced, arms raised then lowered, hips moving in circular, fast, eradicated movements. I wanted to learn this dance.

"Namai-sama, what dance are they doing?" My mother looked at me and smiled. We watched the women dance and move across the grass. They suddenly stopped and swayed from side to side.

"They are performing the ancient dance of the sun or Macabi del Fuen. It is characterized by the swaying and fast movement of the hips and legs. The footwork is the hardest to learn," she looked back to the dancers still swaying, their hips swaying in the opposite direction of their arms. "I used to be a Fuen dancer in my younger days. I stopped when I met your father." I had often asked about my father, but my mother never told me much except that I looked so much like him it scared her. My father's absence and his memory often puzzled me. I noticed suddenly that everything had gotten quiet. I turned fast and saw everyone's eyes fixed to the moon. The crescent moon shone a blue gray as I had seen earlier but then a magical thing happened. The missing half of the moon glowed with the warm welcoming rays and I understood the true essence of the solar moon harvest festival. "My daughter, it is a new moon for you. It is your day of birth. Revel in this fact and rejoice. You have aged another year." She smiled at me and held me close. How could I have forgotten my own birthday?

"Thank you Namai! I am happy today." I continued looking in awe of the moon. When suddenly something I never expected to happen did occur. This event forever changed my life, my mother's life, Cor-liti and her family as well as entire sorcerer nation.


	2. Chapter 1

The True Sorceress Queen:

The moon crescent shaped shone brightly filled with the rays of the sun. The moon and the sun morphed and looked as one. In the eyes of every sorcerer there was wonder, delight and awe. I stared on with similar emotion. I wanted desperately to know what Cor-liti was feeling. The look on her face said strength, she was ready for the mark. I saw through that to her scared, child-like core. She didn't look ready or strong but strong was definitely a quality of hers I would later revere and never underestimate. She stood alone in front of the altar.

"I am ready," Cor-liti whispered just barely for me to hear. Suddenly, a bright light shone down on Cor-liti. It engulfed her in its glow, and I could feel the warmth. I wondered if she had been burned, but the light was gentle and I saw a smile reach her lips as if she was talking to the rays of light. The light retracted and Cor-liti turned around and ran towards me. She hugged me tighter than she ever had. I had no choice but to hug her back. Cor-liti walked back to the altar, she kneeled and spoke words so low I couldn't make them out. She stepped back into her original place. I was confused but I waited patiently. I looked up at the solar moon again and saw something peculiar happen. The sun was shining too brightly, the light ray hit the ground at an astounding speed, it was too hot. When the light faded I thought I saw an angel in its presence. I saw the outline of beautiful curves. It was woman, a sun nymph. I didn't know then why I knew what she was but I just knew. I only 7 years old had experienced the most awe inspiring moment of my life. I looked to my mother and asked, "Who is she?"

"I do not know sweetheart. But I know we are going to find out," my mother said as she pulled me close.

"Well has this ever happened to you when you came here?" From my mother came no answer. The woman's curves were only visible; she was glowing now in a fiery aura of red, yellow and orange. Her fire seemed almost unreal but the threat was eminent.

"No, this has never happened. I have never seen anything like this. You and I both are equal witnesses." We looked on with all the other sorcerers in awe and fear of the unknown in front of us.

The fire dissipated around the curvaceous woman as she stood in front of us all; looking like a goddess! She had long dark hair, almost black with ears like a meercat on her head as if she were half animal and half human. Her skin was a gorgeous smooth bronze. She had pretty hazel eyes and full, luscious lips. Her muscular, sexy build astonished me because I had never seen any woman with such physical prowess. Her clothes in red and black showing more skin than the women of our village would dare. Her top was made of a fabric unknown to me. She wore a black, thin cloth barely covering her breast. The top careened down in red caressing her figure, there were fissures of missing fabric strategically placed at her ribs, showing bronze skin. Her stomach and button jewel were exposed and her button was pierced with a silver ring. Her hourglass shape developed into wide hips and a butt like one I'd never seen on a woman. Her bronze skin shone amber in the low light. I wanted to run my fingers along her arm, I wondered if it felt as smooth as it looked. Her pants were of the same unknown material mostly black with red streaks. The bronze skin of her thigh shone through the fissures of missing fabric along her legs. She wore boots that I had seen humans wear in books we read in school. I didn't know much about humans at the time. She started to walk closer flexing her fingers and arms. A slightly wicked smile came across her face as she came closer. Then my eyes got bigger as I saw her red and black tail whip back and forth in front of her then behind again.

"All this fuss over little old me? Why, please stop your stares everyone! You're all making me blush," she then waved her arm and set fire to a set of trees around the altar. The flames sent the sorcerers into frenzy and the flames illuminated their horror filled faces.

"Quiet!" she yelled in an angry voice which still somehow sounded siren like. They all obeyed and I simply stood where I was. Come to think it, I never moved from my spot. I was in such awe that I felt no fear. I looked back and saw that my mother was standing with me as well, unafraid. "I am simply here to give you all what you came to see. Or should I say find out." With a soft breath she returned the environment to normal. The trees which once were set to flame were fine with blooming leaves and flowers. I wanted to know who this woman was. "You have recently had a sorcerer king die here, is that correct?" Cor-liti's mother stepped forth and confronted the unknown woman.

"Indeed, my late husband. A kind man he was, just what business is it of yours. From the looks of it you are not from here." she stood strong appalled by the strange visitors tone of voice. "What business is it of yours?" the queen was getting antsy.

"Well I am a sun sprite. I was sent to personally recind the mark of the crescent moon upon the head of the future Sorceress ruler. Yes indeed the one you send to me is not who you think she is." the woman walked closer to Cor-Liti and smiled. "Unfortunately you will not be marked this night. however your friend Aya-Sayo will be instead. You will be her guardian. Your lives will forever hang in the balance of eachothers choices. Always remember that." the woman laughed frighteningly loud. "Interesting turn of events, just look at your mother. She's seething with anger. "By the way my name is Destiny. Dont think of trying anything, " with a flick of her tail a bush was set ablaze. " I have immense power as I am neither good nor evil. I exist to spread chaos and fuck shit up as the humans would say. What am i thinking, none of you know anything about that." Destiny sighed and walked to me. She held her flaming tail over my forehead. the fear I felt real as i looked at my mother who still stood unafraid. She looked into my eyes and suddenly a feeling of calm release spread over me relaxing my muscles. Destiny touched my forehead with her tail sketching a crescent moon into my skin. The warmth was real but gentle. Bright light shown from the mark reaching the dangerous blazing moon half sun. The force of the power touching me lifted me off the ground, my hair flowing above my head. I felt exhilerated and elated that I, Aya-Sayo would be the sorceress Queen someday. At the time I didnt realize how much danger the title really came with. When I was returned to the ground, Destiny smiled at me and turned away from us all. Cor-liti smiled and ran up to hug me tight. We embraced for a moment until a shrill scream wrenched us apart. Cor-Liti's mother was furious. She thrashed about and yelled.

" How dare you? My husband was the Sorcerer king, therefore my daughter is rightfully the Sorceress Queen. How could such an insignificant child be chosen over my Cor-Liti," She sucked in air through her teeth and sent a ball of spiritual energy at Destiny who reflected it towards a bush. Destiny snaked her winding curvy body up a tree and jumped down, standing directly in front of Cor-liti's mother and snaked her tail around her neck.

"Never question me. You know better than I do that the Sorceress queen or king is chosen by the sun goddess. Heredity means nothing." Destiny spoke low with a lethal tone that told of her unspoken power. Getting on her dark side was not in good interest or taste. Destiny released the queen's neck just as my mother walked over to settle the situation and calm everyone down.

"Everyone speak calmly. Queen, you shouldnt speak so ill of my daughter when I am here. Have you know respect? My daughter may be common but she is not worthless. Now stop this nonsense before you get yourself killed. The sun goddess is not easily appeased. Do not anger her, " my mother spoke calmly as always. She pulled me close to her, the urge to protect me taking over. Corliti's mother stalked away angry as Cor-Liti hugged me and ran after her mother. Our mother's lost respect for each other that day.

"Well we have had an interesting night but its not over. Aya-Sayo come to me!" Destiny stood with her hand on her hip waiting impatiently. As I stood in front of her, she smiled. " You will be the next Sorceress Queen and with that comes much responsibility and danger. You are by no means ready for this but thats alright. You have me!" excitedly Destiny spun in a circle almost wagging her tail. "I'll teach you everything I know and if you live past 17, youll make an excellent Sorceress Queen. We will meet again." Out of breath and rattled the beautiful woman who sort of reminded me of a fox, spun into a ball and ascended into the Solar moon. The sky went dark and the night was normal again. The brightness the moon had brought us made it seem unnaturally dark when it was over. The herds of people murmered to themselves as they started the journey home again. I looked in the direction that Cor-liti and her mother went and saw nothing. I sighed feeling the heaviness of loosing a friend.

My mother and I began our journey back in silence. I dared not say anything afraid of my mother's reaction. We were out of the gardens when she stopped and turned to me. She hugged me tightly and when she pulled away I saw the tears in her eyes. " Aya, I worked so had to keep you from the truth and hear it is staring you and I both in the face. I simply hope one day, when you do find out the truth, it will not be from for I am too stricken to speak the words from my own lips, that you will grace your own lowly mother with forgiveness," she collapsed into my small waist with shaking sobs. I didnt understand everything my mother had said but I knew that there was a truth that I needed to find on my own. I spoke clearly to my mother's sobbing face, " You are my mother and I am your daugter, never will a feeling as strong and vengeful as hate come between us. This I promise." My mother and I walked the rest of the way home.

The next morning we could clearly see the cottage where we lived. The smell of smoke came wafting our way. We feared the worst, flying as we ran towards our home to put out the fire we assumed had sprung in our absence. When we reached the cottage, Destiny stood in a new outfit this time. She wore a skirt resembling that of the women of our village but it was black with a long slit up the side of her left leg. It went up higher than anyone would have dared. When she sashayed around it showed her amber skin which seemed to shine even when there was no light to cause this. Her navel was showing and the only thing covering her breasts was a cloth breast plate. She wore a cloth necklace of the solar moon which she removed and placed around my neck. My mother stared her up and down trying to make sense of her. "Why do you insist on such vulgar clothing? No need to use your imagination eh?", my mother rolled her eyes and opened the door to show us inside, "Lets talk inside." We filed in first and my mother came after us.

Our home was small but cosy. The wooden table and chairs next to the fireplace and the pot where namai-sama made all the meals. There was artwork and different artifacts from our history on the shelves, all built by my father when my parents first came here. I was always told the cottage was built by my father. The elaborate stones had writing of spells from my ancestors. The couches were made from animal skins and a material my mother used a spell to create. We sat down and Destiny clothes changed instantly to a long dress still showing some skin but more appealing to my mother. "Your home is very nice, sweet. Intimate even. Alas, that is not what I'm here." Destiny crossed her legs smiling that intimidating smirk of hers. Her long hair sashayed as she sat, barely moving. Each movement of muscle and skin like beautiful artwork. Sun sprites were said to be magical and could put a spell on anyone who looked too long. I snapped from my daze to look at her.

"What are you here for? This is a lot to take in, I just want to sleep. Can we do it later, please?" I pleaded with her, I'd really had enough. There was so much to understand and my small brain wanted a rest.

"Aya, come with me. I'll tuck you in, " right on time as if noticing my distress, I felt the warm calm of my mothers gift wash over me. She carried me to my bed and tucked me in securely. I was asleep before she left the room.

So far the narrative has been from my point of view but from now on, everyone tells they're own story.


	3. Chapter 2

Myth and fairytails Collide:

Namai left her daughter's door slightly cracked and walked back to the open area to meet Destiny. It had been such a long day, and now it was going to get longer. Each second a simple extension of another. She wanted to shut her eyes. She turned the corner and say Destiny still in her same spot, Destiny opened her eyes. They were a cool green like the lillies in the ponds. Namai wondered if they had changed. "So what happens now, my daughter is much too young for such responsibility and I won't lose her the way I lost her father. " Namai was moved almost to tears, the stress was enough, thinking about her husband was too much. She knew one day her daughter would find out but for now she need not the stress.

"You underestimate your daughter's capabilities. I however don't need your permission. Only hers and she will accept. i won't prod or push but these people can't be protected by just anyone and you know this. Her training must begin immediately. Luckily I'll be handling that. " Destiny stood and stroked her tail while she thought. "I can't keep commuting and you'll flip shits if I take her up there. Plus, there is the thing about me killing her... yeah I'd probably kill her," Destiny smirked, continued pacing, thinking.

"You will not touch my daughter! How dare you! Just because you're a sun sprite doesn't mean -," Destiny cut her off by covering her lips with her tail. Namai tasted the sweetness of her fur on her tongue. Her anger rising and lowering like morning tide. Destiny let go and walked farther away, slightly chukling.\

"You're precious ya know, you couldnt hurt me yet you stand there smug as if you'd die trying."


End file.
